Tenshi no Tenjo
by Kurama'slilAngel
Summary: The Tsubasa gang is sent to another world yet again. There they meet up with a young woman named Sayuri Nagasawa. Her brother is in trouble and they must join Sayuri in saving him. Later on they do travel to other worlds. FaixOC hopefully updated soon
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle, however I do own the little girl and her parents, as well as Shoran and the girl's soon to be sibling. (quick update: I noticed a couple mistakes so I fixed them.)**

* * *

Prologue:

A magician sent a family of three, who were expecting another, to see the Dimensional Witch. The one who was after them wished to take their daughter as his disciple of magic, but only to develop her powers and take them for his own. It did not help that they were the strongest magic wielders of their country. Their friend however, was the only one with transport magic.

"When you get there she will ask a price, but do not worry, she will send you somewhere much safer. Good luck," and he sent them on their way.

Landing safely the witch was waiting. "Welcome. What it is that you wish?" she asked.

"To be somewhere safe," the father answered.

"Very well; there is a price. I must ask that all three of you give up what is most important to you."

"Anything."

"For you…"she paused looking at the father, "your sword." He willingly handed over the magic imbued sword. It took the witch no time to decide on what the mother had to give up. She would not have made the mother give up the child inside her, or their daughter. The next most important thing was her….

"You must give up your powers. This however has more than one consequence. The child you are carrying will no longer have the ability to use magic as well. Do you still wish to give them up?"

"Yes," she answered without even a hint of hesitation.

"For you little one…" she paused looking the girl over. "That staff you carry." The staff is a little taller than the girl who is about 5 feet tall. A vine wraps up the whole staff and two feathers frame a globe with inside it an emerald studded leaf with gold gilding.

She hugged it tight. She was given this by Master Shoran, the man who sent them. He had given it to her once she came into her powers and began to teach her how to use them.

The little girl then thought of her parents giving up their prized possessions without hesitating. She agreed with herself that she would also. Thus the family was sent to a safer, other world…or so at first they believed.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did with my first chapter. Since it's just a prologue it's not very long, but the main story will have longer chapters. I guess I kind of ended on a cliffhanger. Oh, and I hadn't realized it before, and it was completely unintentional, but the girl's mother giving up her powers, thus taking away her sibling's, makes a lot of sense. That kills two birds with one stone. Taking away the unborn baby's powers as well takes care of each person having to give up what was most important to them.**


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa; all rights go to Clamp and any affiliates. **This is the first chapter! I hope those who read this enjoy!

* * *

Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona landed rather safely into the next world. Mokona and Sakura were in the most comfortable positions as usual; however Kurogane and Fai were in more of a heap with Syaoran nearby.

"You call that a landing you little runt!" Kurogane shouted after they stood up.

"Aw, come now Kurggy," Fai reprimanded with his usual smile, "at least this time we didn't crash into a cart or in the middle of a town."

"Yeah Kurggy, Mokona's getting better," the little creature said jumping onto Kurogane's head.

"Do you feel a feather Mokona?" Syaoran asked getting straight to the point. Mokona scrunched up his already closed eyes concentrating.

"Yeah, but it's very faint."

"Let's go."

* * *

A young woman was walking the streets of Ganakure buying food. At the moment she has stopped near the front gates into the city. "Good morning Sayuri, what'll it be today?" the shop keeper asked.

"Good morning Mr. Taka. Do you have any fresh bread?"

"Just came out of the oven 10 minutes ago. Is that all?"

"Yeah, it's just me remember?"

"Yes, I almost forgot. Still no news of your brother's well being?" Sayuri's eyes saddened. The new local ruler had found out about her abilities and has kidnapped her brother to try and persuade her to use them for his personal gain.

"No, that tyrant of a man hasn't sent any word about Renji since a month ago. He's just trying to flush me out I suppose."

"I'm very sorry Sayuri. This loaf is on the house," Mr. Taka said with sympathy.

"Thank you." Sayuri left only to hear a commotion outside.

"What are you all staring at?" a rather angry voice barked.

"Kuro-puu, they're only staring because of how weirdly dressed you are," came a much calmer voice.

"If I'm dressed weird then so are you Magician," the first voice replied. Sayuri looked only to have her breath catch in her throat. They were the people she saw in a vision.

"Excuse me," she said addressing the new comers, "do you all need a place to stay?" she offered.

* * *

Kurogane was making a scene as they walked. Soon a feminine voice interrupted.

"Excuse me; do you all need a place to stay?"she asked. Fai suddenly felt magic. Could it be the woman before them? Then he looked into her purple eyes and something clicked. Was this who Yuko had mentioned?

Flashback///_ Yuko had finished explaining about meeting other people they know, but it won't be the same. "There is someone else who will travel with you. You will know who it is when you see them." Her eyes had lingered longer on Fai's._

* * *

Sayuri led them back to her house. "It's not much of a place, but I call it home. Ah, I forgot to introduce myself my name is Nagasawa Sayuri."

"I'm Syaoran and this is Sakura." Sakura bowed in greeting.

"Fai D. Flourite, and the broody one over there is Kuro-puu."

"You're an odd one Fai D. Flourite," Sayuri commented with a giggle. She knew that was not the man's real name.

"It's Kurogane!" the tallest growled.

"Also this little one is-"

"Mokona," Sayuri said.

"Long time no see Sayuri!" Mokona jumped into her arms. "Why are you here by yourself? Mokona can tell you're sad."

"I'll tell you, but we should sit first." They all found a seat to sit in; Sakura beside Syaoran, and Fai ended up on the arm of the chair Kurogane sat in. Sayuri realized there was an empty seat, but decided not to ask why Fai didn't take it. Maybe they were lovers or something, or at least in a one sided relationship. She was never one to judge.

"I came here with my parents and my soon to be little brother about 12 years ago. My teacher in the way of magic, Master Shoran, sent us to Yuko. In my world the current ruler wanted to make me his student only to take my powers from me. We were sent to her to bring us somewhere safe, however the safety here didn't last long. Just 7 years ago my parents were killed by bandits, then this place got a new ruler and once he found out about my powers he took my brother, Renji, in hopes that I would agree to use my powers to serve him. I haven't been able to save my brother."

It was quiet for a long moment as the information sunk in. "We'll help you." Syaoran was the one to speak up.

"Are you sure?" Sayuri asked in surprise.

"We're on a journey in search of Sakura's feathers, her memories. I just can't sit by and have this happen either."

"We want to help," Sakura added.

"All right, but first you all need some different clothes to become less conspicuous." Sayuri left to get different clothes for the group.

"These are from my father, they should fit you two properly," she said handing Kurogane and Fai their respective set of clothes. Kurogane's was a black shirt with a red dragon on the back and with some fighting style pants.

Fai was given a light blue, long sleeve shirt that had white wings on the back and a white stripe on both sleeves and blue pants. She then handed Syaoran a set that belonged to her brother. They were almost an identical color to what he usually wears. It was a green short sleeve shirt with front pockets and black pants with cargo pockets.

"This was mine a few years ago. I'm not sure if it will fit you Sakura." She was given a light pink dress that would go down to just about her ankles and flare out a little. A pattern of red roses lined the bottom and the sleeves.

Everyone changed and Sayuri nodded her head in approval. All the clothes fit nicely. "These kind of match our kudans from the Hanshin Republic," Fai commented on his and Kurogane's clothes.

"Ku-dan?" Sayuri asked bewilderedly.

"They're magical guardians that have different levels depending on the strength of the person's heart," Fai explained.

"I wonder what mine would have looked like," Sayuri wondered aloud.

"How much daylight is left?" Kurogane asked.

"About two hours. Tomorrow would be better to head to the mansion. I'll make everyone something to eat." Sayuri headed into the kitchen when little Mokona's stomach growled. He was still perched on Sayuri's shoulder.

"Mokona is hungry," he said, which made Sayuri giggle.

* * *

**A/N: The title of the story means Angel of Divine Aid. Apparently tenjo spelled this way means divine aid, and spelled tenjou means the heavens/heaven and earth as well as some other translations. A review would be much appreciated, please and thanks.**


	3. A Nightmare and Strategy

**First I'd like to thank SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs and sapphire12 for the reviews, as well as the story favorite from sapphire12. Also thanks to the few of you who have my story on their alert list. Whenever I think of alert I think of it as being bad, but I was explained it's so people know when I update, at least that's what I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights or ownership of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. All rights belong to CLAMP. **

* * *

Sayuri began cooking dinner and wished she had gone to get more groceries first. She just would make do with whatever she had. Mokona watched Sayuri cook with fascination. After 20 minutes a luxurious smell filled the kitchen then wafted toward the living room.

"What smells so delicious in here Yuri-ko?" Fai asked entering the kitchen.

"Yuri-ko?" she asked scrunching up her face. Sayuri thought a moment then relaxed her expression. "Where do you come up with those nicknames?" Fai answered by pointing to his head with his index finger and smiling.

"So what smells so lovely?" he asked again.

"Yakisoba; do you mind helping me dish this out?" So together Sayuri and Fai divvied up the yakisoba and cut slices of bread off the loaf to serve to the others.

"Thank you," Syaoran said after being handed his food. Sakura was the first to taste the meal prepared for them.

"This food tastes really good Sayuri-san."

"Thank you, but it's just Sayuri please." Everyone seemed to enjoy Sayuri's dinner and each said thanks, even Kurogane. The sleeping arrangements had to be dealt with next.

"Sakura can stay in my room with me. Then there's the guest room and the living room. I'll leave who stays with whom up to the rest of you."

"I'll remain by Sakura's side," Syaoran said.

After a pause Sayuri answered, "If you insist." She couldn't deny him that once she noticed the determination and resolve he had in his eyes for protecting Sakura. "Then I'll let you two take the biggest room and I'll sleep in Renji's room." Her eyes saddened slightly, but not noticeably.

"Can Mokona come to bed with you?"

"Sure, I'd love the company." Sayuri made sure her guests had pajamas to wear to bed.

* * *

Sayuri crawled under the covers of the bed shortly after Mokona fell asleep and thinking of Renji. "I'm coming to get you soon," she whispered and then fell asleep. A nightmare entered into her dreams that night.

_A dark lit place loomed before her as she tried to determine where this place was. The towering building seemed familiar, but her mind couldn't quite place it. "Where am I?" she asked into the darkness._

_"Sayuri, help me."_

_"R-Renji?!" She ran forward and entered through the large front doors. _

_"Help!" Sayuri followed the voice of her younger brother until coming to a door. She opened it and quickly had to shield her eyes from the change in light. Once her eyes adjusted Renji was there with the ruler._

_For the moment a sword was placed at his throat. "Welcome Sayuri, come to swear your allegiance?"_

_"Never; give back my brother!"_

_"To bad, I would have spared him." The man slashed at Renji's arm creating a deep cut. Renji whimpered in pain. "That was a warning. Again, will you?"_

_"No!" This time the sword slashed across her brother's chest. Why wasn't he trying to protect himself and why could she not use her magic? Unnoticed by the untrained eye her sibling was being held by invisible shackles. _

_Sayuri ran forward to fight but the sword hand was quicker and the blade entered through Renji's stomach. "No!!!" Tears were spilling from her eyes._

_"Sayuri…." Renji called with his last breath. _

"_Renji!!! No!"_

"….yuri! Sayuri, wake up!" Her eyes shot open.

"Renji…"

"It's all right now. It was just a nightmare," Fai soothed running his hand over her platinum blonde and brunette hair. "What did you see that has you crying?"

With her voice shaky Sayuri answered, "R-Renji was killed in front of me…there was nothing I could do to save him."

"Don't worry, we'll save him." Fai's smile reassured her and her breath calmed. "Try and get some more sleep," he said getting up. Before he could leave his wrist was grabbed.

"Please stay, at least until I've fallen asleep again," her voice and her eyes pleaded. Fai agreed and sat on the side of the bed talking with Sayuri until she fell asleep, although unintentionally he fell asleep as well.

* * *

After breakfast they were ready to depart. "First before we make a plan is there anything we must know?" Kurogane asked taking the strategic position.

"He has guards that are dressed in black and red; from what I've seen most are very experienced fighters. More than likely they will be posted on every floor up until the top where he has my brother hostage."

"You never did tell us what his name was," Fai commented his expression one of seriousness.

"His name is Rosanjin."

"We'll fight our way through up to Rosanjin. Only take out those we have to in order to make it through. If we have to we'll split up and get Sayuri up to him and her brother," Kurogane said explaining the plan.

They all left and followed Sayuri to Rosanjin's goten (palace). When they arrived it was almost noon. The large front doors opened to reveal a magnificently decorated foyer with a staircase. As soon as the group entered the foyer the men dressed in black with red appeared.

This was it, the beginning of the fight to save Renji.

* * *

**A/N: It was brought to my attention about how Fai knows Sayuri. He doesn't know her, know her. I was thinking of users of magic sensing the magic of other users. Fai could sense Sayuri's power. Since Fai isn't using his magic, my thoughts were (before I read his back story) he doesn't because Ashura could track him if he does if Ashura ever woke up. Sayuri may have power enough to keep that from happening. I'll go more in depth with this in later chapters.**


	4. Fights Abound

**Sorry it took a while for me to post this chapter. College can be such a drag; I've had a lot of work to do. To make up for it this one is a little longer than the others, about 4 anda half pages. I apologize if the fighting scene isn't all that great. I stink at writing those. Thank you _sapphire12_ and _Marine is hope2 _for the reviews last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa at all. All rights and belong to CLAMP and whoever else.**

* * *

Sayuri wasn't sure what was happening once all the fighting started. Several of the black and red garbed men came at her. They certainly didn't give her enough time to even think of casting a spell. She wasn't sure how to fight without her magic.

One came at her with his fist and she barely managed to dodge. She thought of her first spell and cast it on her hands. She punched up sending an electric shock through the guard's entire body. Stunned the body fell. She continued with the punching assault until the spell discharged.

Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran had cleared a path to the stairs and they advanced to the second floor. The next few levels were passed without a problem. The fifth floor was when things got messy.

The one's that weren't defeated had followed them. Now the ones originally on the floor and those from below had surrounded them. All four of them formed a circle back-to-back.

"Damn it," Kurogane growled.

"I can deal with all of them, but I need cover," Sayuri said in response. Sayuri entered the circle and the three guys tightened it to protect her. This spell was going to take some time to complete.

Her basic spells could be done without an incantation spoken aloud, however this one was more complex. "I Call Upon The Mystery Of Faetamat! Goddess of the heavens hear my plea! Bring forth the fire of protection and obliterate the enemies before us! Strike down light of destruction!"

A flash of light encompassed them and the enemy. One by one the guards disappeared. Sayuri fell to her knees coughing. "Are you okay Sayuri-san?" Syaoran asked the young woman.

"I'm… fine. My mother mentioned my magic would get stronger. I just… never thought it would happen so quickly." She stood up the coughing gone.

"Mokona sensed the use of a feather," the little one said changing the focus from Sayuri.

"Do you know where?" Syaoran asked.

"No, but it was here." Fai looked to Sayuri. He had a pretty good idea that she had the feather. Mokona hadn't mentioned sensing the feather earlier when the guards appeared; although that wasn't saying much because of all the commotion. The growth of magical abilities weren't strong enough to cause the coughing that Sayuri had. Something else had to add to her magic, something different from hers.

"Well we'll have to wait and see if you sense it being used again. The next floor is where Rosanjin will be," Sayuri said looking to the final set of stairs.

The group walked up the staircase and came to face a set of large double doors. The room they entered was very much like the one from Sayuri's dream. The ceiling loomed about 10 feet above them. There wasn't much in the way of decorations, just a fireplace and a self placed throne. Renji lay on the throne in what seemed unconsciousness.

"I hope this doesn't turn out like my dream," she whispered.

"Ah, so you all made it." Rosanjin stood before them with Renji who seemed to be unconscious.

"Renji. Let my brother go Rosanjin."

"I can't do that. I've already told you. You won't be able to save your brother until you give up your powers to serve me."

"I've refused and nothing will change my mind. We'll fight you to save him."

"This will be amusing. Come at me then… if you can." His smile was sadistic. Something certainly didn't seem right about this. Syaoran stepped forward.

"Wait. Let me do something first." Sayuri closed her eyes in concentration and let forth a stream of lightning. It crackled along the barrier between them and Rosanjin. "A magical barrier and there's no way to destroy it without powerful magic."

"Ha-ha-ha, it's pointless." Rosanjin snapped his fingers and more of the guards appeared. These were stronger than the others from before. Sayuri this time formed a blade of energy with which to strike the enemy. One came from behind ready to deal a blow. With one graceful movement she turned around and thrust out stabbing the guard. It disappeared into dust.

Syaoran was surrounded by a few in a circle. He jumped over and flipped to land behind one and kicked them in the middle with enough force to obliterate them. Kurogane was holding up as well. He was dealing massive damage to the throng of warriors. Fai was gracefully striking them down. With all of their effort it seemed to not be enough. The warriors seemed to keep coming. Sayuri was huffing from using so much magic and wondered how long she'd last.

"Do you give up? I will keep summoning more until you agree," Rosanjin said capturing mainly Sayuri's attention.

"Never," Sayuri growled.

"You leave me no choice then." Rosanjin sneered. He formed a blade and held the tip to Renji's throat. He wasn't even conscious. "I'll just have to kill him." He moved the sword back and then headed for Renji's throat.

"No!!!!" A soft pinkish light formed around Sayuri's body. It grew and seemed to swallow the room whole. The light glared into everyone's eyes and they had to shield them. The barrier that was separating them from Rosanjin shattered. Magical, blue shards rained across the marble floor and disappeared along with the warriors.

"I-impossible," Rosanjin stuttered bewilderedly.

While this was happening Mokona's eyes did that scary face and he made a sort of hiccup sound. "That was the feather." Fai's deduction was correct.

"The…feather?" Sayuri asked.

"Yep-yep; Yuri-ko had it all along," the little creature said.

"A feather you say? Well, well, well, there's something better than your magic Sayuri," Rosanjin cackled. "I must have it for my own."

"You'll never have Sakura's feather," Syaoran said stepping forward glaring.

"A feisty friend you have there Sayuri. What is your name boy?"

"Syaoran and we're here to help Sayuri get her brother back."

"I see. I like your fighting spirit. I'll let you attack me, but I doubt you'll all be able to beat me." Rosanjin smirked confidently. Syaoran ran at Rosanjin and kicked, but the magician caught his ankle effortlessly. Syaoran took the opportunity to use his other leg and kick making contact with Rosanjin's face.

The force had him release Syaoran's captured foot. "Ch, you'll pay for that." Rosanjin mouthed words and a detached voice spoke. Sayuri's amethyst eyes grew wide. He was doing a very high level magical spell.

A form of deep purple energy swirling with black streaks formed and swiftly hit Syaoran surrounding him. "Gahhh!" The spell did some major damage and he fell to the floor on his knees.

"Syaoran!" Sayuri yelled rushing to his side and helping him up. Kurogane helped Syaoran toward the door out of harm's way. Sayuri glared at Rosanjin.

"You've taken my brother and you've wanted my ability for your own selfish gains. I'll never forgive you for that or for hurting Syaoran." The pinkish light formed around Sayuri again. Before she could do anything to him he began to writhe in pain. The same black streaks formed on his skin.

"W-what?" His expression showed he didn't expect this to happen.

"That magic you used and summoning those warriors was given to you wasn't it?" Sayuri asked.

"He said… it was supposed to last. This isn't supposed to happen…" Rosanjin gave a shout as the magic consumed him and then he was no more.

"Renji," Sayuri said rushing to her brother's side. She laid his head in her lap and tapped his face to try and awaken him. It didn't seem to have any effect. "Renji, please wake up." A couple tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please don't be…" she whispered unable to finish the sentence.

* * *

**A/N: **I totally forgot about Sakura. It made more sense to not have her in this chapter. She's staying behind with someone Sayuri knows. I wanted to clear that up if anyone was wondering. I left it at a cliffhanger. Is Renji still alive? You'll just have to wait and see.


	5. Reunion and Departure

**Hiya everyone! Sorry for the late update. I had a lot of things and studying to do for classes. This chapter was a little over 5 pages when I typed it. Thank you angelflight2k6 and ayumi-loves-cake for reviewing, and those that put my story on their alert list and added it to their favorites. Everything is much appreciated! =^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle at all. **

* * *

One of her tears fell onto Renji's cheek. His blue eyes opened slowly. "Sis…you came."

"Mm-Hm," Sayuri nodded. She pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay." Renji hugged back and they stayed like that for a few moments. Renji was the one to pull away and blinked looking to the four others behind his sister.

"Who are they?"

"It's a long explanation. I'll tell you when we get back home." The whole group headed back to Sayuri's house where Sakura was waiting.

"Syaoran!" the young girl cried upon noticing his scuffed clothes. She took his hands in hers.

"I'll be fine," he said looking in her eyes. She smiled making him smile.

"I should be able to heal him inside," Sayuri said going into the house. The others followed and sat in the living room. Sayuri sat next to Syaoran on the edge of the couch. Her amethyst eyes closed as she concentrated on her healing spell. Light purple tendrils wrapped around his injuries healing them instantly. Once it was done she opened her eyes and said, "It will only cure the injuries, not any physical symptoms like fatigue." Syaoran nodded his head in understanding.

"So who are these people?" Renji asked looking among the strangers.

* * *

After explaining why they were traveling to other worlds Renji's eyes were wide in surprise. "They decided to help me get you back so that's why they're here with me."

"Wow, so you have to travel to other worlds to get back Sakura's feathers. That is so cool!"

"Speaking of feathers, I have one," Sayuri said looking to Sakura. Somehow she knew exactly what to do to. Automatically she stood from the couch and closed her eyes. The very familiar pink light surrounded her, and then the feather materialized surrounded by the light itself. It floated to its owner and another memory returned to her.

"_Come on!" she excitedly said grabbing the boy's wrist with both her hands. Young Sakura smiled and gently dragged him toward their destination. "I've wanted you to see this for a long time."_

_They wound up on a balcony of the castle. In the near distance it overlooked the town and the sun gave the place a golden glow as it set. "It's my favorite place to see watching the people and thinking. Isn't it pretty?"_

A small smile appeared on the princess's face, but once her eyes opened she frowned a little. "What is it?" Syaoran asked her a little worriedly.

"It was another memory with that boy whose face I can't see," she said quietly. The look Syaoran gave as he looked at Sakura made Sayuri think that the boy was him, but he could not tell her it was. She decided to ask him later about what the price he had to give up was.

The three never mentioned what they had to give up in order to go on this journey. She guessed Syaoran would not have said since it pertained to Sakura and she wasn't allowed to be made aware, thus the other two didn't say in case Sakura asked Syaoran what he gave up. Her perception was quite sharp and she could tell the secret pained Syaoran greatly. The boy was very good at hiding his deeper emotions.

"Enough sad thoughts for now okay? I'll make some dinner."

"Dinner!" Mokona exclaimed jumping up with his little arm in the air.

"You're a weird thing," Renji commented looking closely at Mokona.

"Mokona's Mokona," the little white, bunny-eared creature explained.

* * *

During dinner Sayuri cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. "I decided I want to help you gather Sakura's feathers in different worlds. I feel like I have to travel with all of you."

"But I can't go with you can I," Renji stated rather than asked.

"It's too dangerous for you. I don't want you getting hurt." Without further discussion about that Renji sulked in his chair.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked. He didn't want anyone to have to do something even if a little unwillingly.

"I'm positive. I want to help."

"Thank you," Sakura said smiling. Sayuri smiled as well.

* * *

A little later Sayuri was in her room packing a small bag to take with her. "Yuko needs to see you," Mokona said bounding, like he usually does, into the room. Mokona then opened its mouth and Yuko appeared before her in a purple orb.

"Sayuri, it's so nice to see you again," the dimensional witch said smiling.

"Hi Yuko, what is it?"

"Mokona has told me you've decided to join Syaoran and the others on their journey."

"I have. I feel like I'm needed somehow."

"Yes, that would be a new ability tied to your magic. You've been having dreams?"

"Mm-Hm. My first one was several months ago when I saw those four in my dream. Then I had one involving Renji and something keeping me from saving him. It didn't happen exactly like that, but I guess the concept was the same."

"You're magic is growing and I sense will become even stronger than your mother's."

"She would be very happy to hear that. When you sent us here it was safe for a while. It was only going to be that way until I was old enough to handle it right?" Sayuri asked, her look saddening a little.

"That I was not aware of. I could only promise to send you to a place that was safe. At that particular time, where you are now, it was."

"What is the price I'll have to pay to go with them?"

"You are already giving up what you value most. Leaving your brother here is that price." She loved Renji so much since he was the only family she had left, the only real thing left for her to cherish most. "Also, there is a chance you won't return to this world." Sayuri nodded in understanding. "It is getting late. I'm sure you will need all the rest you can get before leaving."

"Good night." Yuko nodded and that was the end of their conversation. "You can come in Fai." The tall blonde entered the room with his trademark smile on his face. "How long were you standing out there?" She didn't look to be angry so he walked a little further into the room.

"Just before you asked what you have to give up." At his words Sayuri's eyes began to water. She tried her best to hold it together, but not any longer. Sayuri threw her arms around Fai and began crying into his shirt.

"I finally got him back and now…I'll have to leave him again....." She began sobbing and Fai comfortingly held her closing his eyes letting her cry.

A little while later she had calmed down. "Feeling better?" Fai asked smiling once again.

"Yeah, thank you," she replied wiping the rest of her tears from her cheeks. "Well good night Fai."

"Good night Yuri-ko," he smiled again causing Sayuri to smile back and he left. Sayuri finished packing, yawned, and headed to bed.

* * *

The next morning they were awake fairly early and well rested. "I'm going to miss you Renji," Sayuri said hugging her little brother.

"I'll miss you too sis and be safe."

"I should be saying that to you," she said smiling with her eyes a little watery. They were all outside, the sun almost fully visible above the buildings. Hardly anyone was out and about. "Be safe Renji, and there's plenty of money for you for a while. Don't forget that Mr. Taka's going to check up on you."

"I won't and I'll get a job so that I have money when I run out," he said rolling his eyes. Sayuri let that pass and just smiled stepping back to be with the others.

"Mokona ready to go!" Mokona's mouth opened, wings appeared, and they were surrounded by an array of colors and light.

"I love you Renji," Sayuri said just before they vanished.

"I love you too sis," he said looking where his sister was standing.

* * *

"Wow this is amazing!" Sayuri exclaimed looking at the rings of time and space moving past them.

"You seem to have no trouble adjusting to this kind of travel," Fai said his smile seeming to be just a little brighter.

"This is only my second time traveling to another world, but I'm quick at adjusting to new situations. I seem to have been adjusting all my life." She smiled a little lessening the semi-seriousness of their short conversation. Soon a light announced the entrance to a different world.

The landing was certainly less than graceful. Sayuri landed flat on her behind and a little harshly. She grimaced from the impact. Kurogane and Fai were a couple feet away, one on his back, and the other like Sayuri. Sakura and Syaoran seemed to be the only ones that landed softly. She landed sitting on her legs and he was sitting a little cross-legged.

"I'm not going to get used to that," Sayuri muttered standing up. She looked at their surroundings. They seemed to be in some kind of city and it was night time.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 4. I'm hoping to be less busy to update sooner, plus I'm going to try and come up with my own worlds. I don't want to go just by the anime or manga, to try and make it a little bit my own. Hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter! Ja ne!**


	6. Beginnings of Affection

**I am so very sorry for this update having taken so long. It's really long to make up for it (in word it's 8 and a half pages). I hope to make other chapters just as long if not longer than this one. I'd like to thank Xena505, RANDOM-ANIME-FAN'GAL, Kristen9997, Arianna Mitoko, and others for adding my story to their favorites. Also thanks to those that have added it to their Story Alert list. (Update: I opened this back up in Word and re-read it and noticed I made some minor mistakes. I've fixed them and I added a little bit more to the chapter. I'm positive it's worth re-reading.)**

**Amika-chan: This chapter is for you. It's all about Fai and Sayuri. I hope there's enough romance in it for you. I just don't want Sayuri and Fai to fall into a relationship too quickly. After this chapter it'll be Fai admiring Sayuri (it'll become clear why as you read this) and she's beginning to like him (hence this chapter's title). I have an idea for when they travel to the next world that I think you'll like.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Tsubasa. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

"What are you all doing out here this late!" a voice yelled. They turned around to find a man with black hair in a ponytail wearing a samurai looking ensemble coming toward them.

"Are we not allowed to be out here?" Fai asked speaking for the rest of them.

"There are dangerous monsters that come out at night. It's best the citizens stay inside."

"We're far from defenseless," Kurogane growled.

"No offense, but I'd have to see that with my own eyes."

"Well help you if you need it," Syaoran suggested. The man thought it over and nodded his head.

"First I'll show you where guests stay." They followed the man to a two story building. A faint light could be seen from outside through the closed curtains. "I'm Jin," he introduced opening the front door.

"I'm Syaoran, this is Prin-Sakura."

"I'm Fai; this grumpy one is Kuro-puu."

"It's Kurogane," he corrected glaring askance at Fai.

"This is Mokona and I'm Sayuri."

"Welcome to Shotan." Jin walked up to the counter smiling at the woman behind it. "Evening Elsa, do you have any rooms open for these guests?" Elsa took a look behind Jin at the newcomers.

"Sure do. I've got two rooms. Is that okay for all of you?"

"Yes," Syaoran answered. They were given the room keys and they were luckily right across from each other.

"We can room together Sakura," Sayuri said taking the key to open up the door on the right.

" 'Kay," she replied smiling.

"Mokona will stay with you too!" He jumped from Fai's shoulder to Sayuri's. They left their cloaks in the rooms and gathered in the hallway again. Footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs. Jin came into view.

"I'm going to need your help. A lot more monsters have appeared than we're used to. We need every person we can get," he said with urgency in his steady voice.

"Sakura, you stay here with Mokona," Syaoran said a little bit of concern reaching his eyes. She nodded her head and the rest of them followed Jin. He wasn't kidding about the monsters. There were about 3 dozen of them, all very powerful.

"Can any of you wield a weapon?" Jin asked before they went off.

"I can," Kurogane answered. He was tossed a sword and he caught it effortlessly spinning it and unsheathing the blade.

"I can as well," Syaoran said.

"Here Syaoran," Jin said tossing a bō staff to him. Almost everyone went into the battle with a weapon.

Sayuri wondered why Fai didn't even have at least a weapon since he vowed not to use his magic. He didn't need one before so she ignored her thoughts and chanted a spell forming a sword in her hands. She rushed into the fray coming into contact with one of the beasts.

That went on for several minutes. Finally she came upon a stronger opponent. It swung its clawed hand down and she parried. The force was so strong that her blade began to crack. It then swiped its other hand across and Sayuri jumped backward narrowly avoiding it.

Something flashed into her vision and it was too late to dodge against the next strike. Sayuri only managed to raise the blade a fraction of an inch, slightly deflecting the blow. It had sliced along her forearm to her shoulder. The cracked sword finally shattered.

Sayuri had to make it out of the range of battle to heal her wound. There was no way she could continue fighting as long as her wound was bleeding. Finding a small opening she ran and slid out from under another creatures arm as it was preparing to strike. Then she flipped over another one making it past the fray.

Moving toward the closest building she leaned her back against it. The purple tendrils began to wrap around her arm and soon the bleeding stopped. While she was tending to her wound one of the things they were fighting noticed her by herself unprotected. So unbeknownst to Sayuri it came up to her position and attacked.

She looked up with her eyes wide sensing danger. There wasn't any time to even think about defending herself while she was still using other magic. Someone appeared between her and the beast. A staff contacted with the thing.

Getting over the shock, Sayuri noticed it was Syaoran. His bō staff blocked the beast's large fist. "Thanks Syaoran." He turned his head for a moment and slightly smiled then returned his attention to the bear type creature. With strength, and what looked like no effort, he pushed up sending the "bear" back a couple feet.

Finally getting the wound near completely healed she rejoined the battle. It finally seemed though that there was an end to the monsters. There were maybe 10 left to defeat. "Everyone stand back!" she shouted.

She started chanting a spell that would destroy them en masse. As Sayuri spread out her hands bolts of lightning started shooting between them. After her hands were shoulder width apart, she shot the lighting out. Chains of lightning hit each of the remaining monsters and they were toast.

Her vision began to blur and her balance became compromised. Sayuri passed out but was caught by Fai before she hit the ground. "Seems she's passed out from all the excitement," he said. The other two walked over and Syaoran looked concerned. "She'll be alright." He then smiled slyly. "Kurgs can you carry her? She's a little too heavy for me."

"Do it yourself," and he started to walk away.

"Come on Kurggy…or I'll tell her your secret."

"What?" he said angrily. "I don't have a secret."

"Yes you do. Concerning a certain priestess from your world," he whispered still with that sly grin on his face. Kurogane's cheeks flushed a little.

"Grrr…fine," he grumbled reluctantly. "But know this; I have ways of getting you back." Kurogane sent a glare at Fai. He gulped and gave a nervous smile. Kurogane took Sayuri from him and proceeded back to the rooms. Sakura was waiting for them to return and she had a relieved look on her face when they came. However, it turned into one of concern seeing Sayuri unconscious.

"She'll be fine Sakura. She's exhausted from using so much magic," Fai said to ease her worry. Her look calmed, but there was still some worry in her eyes. Kurogane walked upstairs and laid Sayuri on her bed. The guys went to their respective room. Sakura removed her friend's shoes and laid the blanket over her before going to sleep herself.

* * *

In the morning Sayuri was asleep, tossing and turning. Fai already awake for some time felt her fear. He walked in noticing that Sayuri was the only one in the room. Her shaking, sleeping form alerted him that she was having a nightmare. Fai walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. His hand brushed away a part of her bangs that had fallen over her eye. Her body calmed at the slight contact.

"Mm…" her amethyst eyes opened, first seeing rays of sunlight coming from the window, then Fai. Upon seeing him her eyes began to water and tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Fai," she said sitting up and burying her face in his shirt.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I saw…I saw you having to lose your brother." His eyes widened. Somehow a part of his past was revealed to her. Soon his expression turned calm. The dream she had with her brother had come somewhat true so he supposed this was no different from seeing the future. It was another part of her magic.

She calmed down, lifted her head, and sat back to look into his eyes. "Looks like you and I are the only ones still here," he commented giving her a smile. "You've been asleep for a long time. That battle took a lot out of you."

"Yeah, I used a lot of my magic fighting those monsters. They were strong, but I could feel that their power came from something else. I'm not sure, but I think that since I had one of Sakura's feathers in me that now I can sense other feathers a little."

"That is certainly an interesting theory."

"So what are we going to do without the others here?"

"Go out and have fun," he answered getting up and smiling again.

"Fun, huh? I haven't had that in a while. Alright then, just let me get changed." Fai stepped out to do the same in the other room. A set of clothes with a note attached sat on the dresser. The note read: _I had some extra clothes for you. –Elsa._

She got dressed into a green, long sleeve shirt with a hood and jeans. There was a small zipper in the front of the shirt with an attached gold shirt underneath. On the left sleeve was an open circle showing her shoulder with a gold ring about half an inch around it.

Sayuri exited the room just as Fai exited the other. "You're looking fashionable," he commented.

"Thank you. Elsa left them for me." She took a moment to look at what he had changed into. He wore a white, three-quarter sleeve shirt that fit snugly and showed slightly some of his stomach and blue pants. At the sight her cheeks turned pink.

Fai took notice. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no," she said looking at her feet.

"Are you sure?" He crouched down and looked up at her. His face was quite close. This caused her blush to deepen. Fai noticed and smiled a sly smile, and then he stood up with his normal smile on his face.

"Alright; let's go shall we?" The two left the inn to wander about town. There seemed to be a small festival going on a block away so they decided to go there first.

There was a fairly big crowd. Stands lined the sides of the streets; some for food and others selling items. There was one of those dragons held up by people walking around and groups of performers. Music was being played as everyone was walking and enjoying themselves.

"This looks like fun." Fai said taking Sayuri's hand. "Don't want you getting lost," he added seeing her confused expression.

She blushed at his words and their clasped hands. "Okay. How are we going to buy anything though?" Fai took out a good sum of the world's currency and waved it.

"Jin gave us this as payment for helping him last night." With that they went off in search of food. Not having had anything for breakfast, Sayuri was starving. Fai led her to a booth that had odango. There was three odango on each skewer. Fai and Sayuri got three each.

"Let's find a place to sit," Fai said handing Sayuri her food.

"There's a place over there." She spotted tables outside a teashop. The two of them headed over there. It was a nice spot next to a quaint café. The tables had flowery designs that were covered with glass and had sky blue umbrellas to shade customers from the sun.

"I'll go in and get us some drinks," and Fai walked into the store. Sayuri sat at the table for no more than ten minutes. It was enough time to get her thinking about why Fai joined Syaoran on this journey. Fai came out carrying two glasses in his hands.

"I was told this is their signature drink." Sayuri made a slightly disgusted face. Fai started chuckling at her expression.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"The face you just made." She started blushing from embarrassment.

"W-well I just know from personal experience that what someone tells you is good isn't always. I tried so many things when we got to the new world that we didn't have in ours and some of it was awful." After explaining, Sayuri took a sip. "This tastes really good."

"I'd have to agree." A companionable silence over fell them as they ate.

"Um, Fai?"

"Mm…"

"Why did you decide to join Syaoran in collecting Sakura's memories?"

"I want to travel to other worlds to keep a man I encased in ice from finding me if he were ever to escape." A silence enveloped them and they finished up eating.

* * *

They went to many booths afterward. There were plenty of games to play to win things or just to have fun. Sayuri grabbed Fai's hand excitedly going to a game stall. The game consisted of colorful jars and a small rubber ball. They watched as the person currently playing tossed the ball and got it into a red jar. He won a stuffed tiger for his little girl.

"Would you like to give it a try young lady?" the older gentleman running the stall asked Sayuri.

"Sure."

"You just toss that rubber ball into one of the jars. Each color gets you a different type of prize. Yellow gets you a ticket to try and win something in a raffle, blue prizes are small like the key chains hanging above, red gets you a stuffed animal like that guy just won, finally the turquoise lets you get one of the biggest prizes here or pick of any of the other ones. It's harder to get the turquoise since there are less of them here. You get three tries."

Fai handed the man the money to play the game. Sayuri tossed the ball and it hit one of the jars bouncing right off the side. Her second attempt was much improved. The ball tapped the top of a red jar and spun around the lip; however, it spun a little too fast so it flung off. She tossed it for the third time and it landed in a turquoise jar.

Fai did his fake whistle. "Wow, that was impressive."

"Alright, pick which ever prize you want." Sayuri looked at the plethora of items. She decided on a tassel since it was small and wouldn't be too much trouble to carry to other worlds. It had a wing on the end, an emerald colored, spherical bead and two smaller beads, both white. The thread that made up the tassel part was gold. It reminded her a lot of the staff she had given Yuko as payment so long ago.

* * *

It was nearing late afternoon and there was one more performance before night fell. There was a stage set up near the end of the festival area, slightly away from the stands. The two of them found a place to watch by one of the stores on the opposite side. Fai stood with his hands in his pockets and Sayuri was standing with her hands behind her back. The play began and everyone cheered.

A fight scene occurred reminding Sayuri of the one they had last night. This in turn reminded her of her thoughts before Fai had come back with the drinks. "Fai," Sayuri turned her attention onto him, "I noticed when we were asked to help out last night that you didn't have anything to defend yourself with. I watched you fight and…it doesn't look like you care much for your life… Why?"

He looked to her with his blue eyes. His serious expression caught her slightly off guard. "Because I'm trying to run from this man my life essentially means nothing."

"I-it means something to me!" Sayuri's purple eyes glistened as they took on a stern look. "My father once told me that throwing away a life for nothing is just as bad as living with regret." Sayuri looked away leaning against the building. "I wouldn't want you to lose your life because you don't care about it. Find something to live for...to protect…" A lone tear fell from her cheek.

Fai reached out and wiped the tear away with the knuckle of his index finger _(like you rub your eye or wipe away a stray tear from laughing so hard)_. Sayuri looked up at him. "You truly are an angel," he said with a small, genuine smile. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed from the small yet meaningful gesture.

* * *

After the play was over Sayuri and Fai walked back to the inn to wait for the others to return. They were already there when the two arrived. "Did you all find out anything?" Fai asked.

"Not a damn thing," Kurogane answered grumpily.

"None of the villagers know much about the monsters. From what we were told they just suddenly appeared," Syaoran elaborated.

* * *

**A/N: Please read this. I've added some important info.**

What do you all think? I made some changes to this to make the chapter read more smoothly and make sense. There were a few places that didn't read right. Anyway, I like the way this came out. When Sayuri blushes at what Fai is wearing I thought of a different response from him, and it was _"Like what you see?" _to tease her, but it doesn't fit him.

To SpacePirateGirl: I hope the moment with Fai teasing Kurogane was good. I will try my best to take your advice and make Fai tease Kurogane more and have Kurogane more grumpy.

Please Review! (Update: I'd really appreciate more reviews, but I won't force anyone by saying something like, "I want 10 reviews before I'll update." I don't think that's really fair, plus my story is just starting out and I know not many people know about it. Also, don't be afraid to review if you really want to, but I appreciate my shadow readers/story alert readers/those who added it to their favorites/anyone else all the same :) That being said, if you have any friends that might be interested in reading it, please refer them to my story) (I hope this doesn't sound like begging, lol) **(Another thing I wanted to bring to everyone's attention is that I put an update on my profile that let's people know where I'm at in terms of updating. So if you ever wonder what's going on, just check there.)**


	7. Info Gathering

**Finally! Here's the sixth chapter It's not as long as I had hoped but I wanted to get something out. I hope everyone enjoys. And thanks to everyone who has added my story to their favorites or alert list. I was in a rush to get this up before midnight so there were no line breaks, but they are here now.**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa isn't mine. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

The group sat in silence mulling over the fact they had no clue what brought about the monsters. Sayuri was the first to break that silence. "I was thinking that one of Sakura's feathers is involved. That makes sense to me now because the monsters just appeared randomly. They weren't here from the beginning."

"If Sakura's feather is indeed the cause of all this then there's something far stronger than the monsters we fought out there. Her feathers have a way of giving whatever comes into contact with them great power," Kurogane explained. The second sentence was more for Sayuri since she hasn't had a lot of experience dealing with Sakura's memories as they have.

"Why must these things happen because of my memories?" Sakura wondered aloud. She looked at her hands with a sad expression.

"Everything will be alright Princess. We'll get it back for you no matter what," Syaoran said consoling his treasured friend.

"Syaoran's right and you shouldn't feel guilty, it's not your fault for what happens," Sayuri said smiling.

* * *

That night Sayuri was still awake as everyone else was asleep. She lay in her bed looking at the ceiling. Moonlight coming through the window gave the room a faint glow. She was thinking about what had happened during the day. Being at that festival with Fai was a lot of fun. Renji would have liked it.

Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was the smile Fai gave her. It was a genuine smile despite how small it was. Maybe as their journey continued his real smile would grow.

* * *

It was pretty early in the morning when Fai woke up. So far he was the only one awake. "Anything I can get you?" Elsa asked as he sat down at a table.

"Sure, some tea."

"All right, it'll be a few minutes." Shortly after Elsa went into the kitchen Sayuri came down the stairs. She looked to still be somewhat tired.

"Good morning Fai," she said and slowly sat down in a chair next to him.

"Good morning; Elsa's making some tea."

"Great! Maybe that'll wake me up some. I stayed up a little while longer last night."

"Were you thinking about something?"

"Mm-Hm. Things here and there."

"Anything in particular?" Sayuri blushed thinking of that smile he gave.

"Nope…" Elsa just then came back holding a tray with the tea kettle and two cups.

"Here's your tea. It's my special blend of raspberry and jasmine." The young inn owner noticed Sayuri. "I always bring two cups just in case," she added, smiling and giving a wink.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time. They sat in silence sipping their tea. The tea was just what Sayuri needed and it tasted very good. She'd have to remember to ask Elsa for some. It would make a nice gift for Yuuko.

The rest of them shortly afterward woke up and it was time once again to see if they could find out anything. "What's the plan for today?" Sayuri asked as they gathered into a group.

"I think we should split up today to cover more ground," Kurogane said standing with his arms crossed.

"That sounds good to me. Sorry for making you guys have to go in one group yesterday," Sayuri apologized.

"It's alright, you needed the rest," Syaoran said. Just then Jin walked into the inn.

"Hey, I came to check up on you guys. How is everything going?" the samurai asked. He looked more relaxed than when they first met him.

"Things aren't bad, though they're not very good either," Kurogane answered.

"We were just about to head out and ask around if anyone knows something about these monsters," Fai spoke.

"Ah, I may be of some help. After you all helped me it's the least I can do."

"Alright, that makes splitting up even," Kurogane said without having to think. So they determined who was with whom. Sakura and Syaoran, Jin and Fai, and Sayuri and Kurogane made up the inquiring groups.

* * *

"I still don't see why we got stuck with the runt," Kurogane griped unhappily.

"You're so mean Kuro-puu," Mokona said kicking the side of the tall man's face.

"Look here you," he said grabbing the bunny-like creature by the ears, "just be lucky we don't leave you behind." He handed Mokona to Sayuri.

"Humph," Mokona pouted as he was held by said girl.

"I'd say you're lucky Kurogane that Fai didn't insist he be the one paired up with you. This way you only have one of them annoying you," Sayuri said looking on the brighter side.

He looked out of the corner of his eye at her as she said that then looked away. Sayuri giggled at the seemingly always grumpy man.

"Mokona be good, okay? If you are I'll get you something sweet," she whispered to him.

"Okay!" His disposition lightened. They began their information seeking by asking people that were just walking along outside that looked like they might have something.

To anyone observing Kurogane and Sayuri, they looked like a very mismatched pair, especially with Mokona with them. They wondered what those two were doing together. News did travel though that they were visitors from somewhere else.

Out of half an hour the only real lead they got was that the town's information center would know something more. So they headed there. The center had to be the biggest building in town. It was two floors with a domed roof. The entrance had Doric columns and glass doors.

They entered the front foyer and Sayuri's mouth opened in awe. The inside, if it was possible, was even more elegant than it was outside. Almost the entire inside was made out of marble. The floors were grey marble with specks of brown, and some would shimmer underneath the lights giving off a metallic-like sheen. The counter was made of a slate green color with the same brown specks.

A huge chandelier was in the middle of the ceiling that had many hanging crystals. Some were small and circular, others were long and mostly teardrop-shaped and cylindrical.

"Quit gawking and let's see what we can find out," Kurogane said breaking Sayuri free of the trance she was in.

"Sorry," and she fell in step beside him toward the counter with several receptionists at the ready to answer any questions.

"Hi and welcome to the Shotan Information Center. My name is Claire. How may I help you today?" Claire gave a cheerful smile that suggested she liked her job very much.

"We need any information you have on the monster appearances."

"And anything else unusual, please," Sayuri added. Kurogane fought the urge to glare at the young woman beside him. He did have to remind himself that sometimes politeness got you farther than brute force or curtness. Having to travel on this journey taught him that and a few other things.

"Sure." Claire smiled again. She turned to a binder beside her and turned to a page near the back. "Let's see… They appeared two months ago. They caused a lot of ruckus at sundown. That was the only time there has been a large multitude of them. They range in strength, size, and type. One thing though, the monsters all resemble the animals that can be found in the forest." She flipped to another page and scrolled her finger along the words until she reached what she was looking for. "Looks like someone saw something strange falling from the sky earlier in the day. It was while they were hunting in the wilderness outside of town. It was described as a floating pink light and it landed somewhere in the trees. That's all the information we have on the appearance of the monsters and anything else out of the ordinary. Was that helpful?"

"Very. Thank you so much Claire," Sayuri replied with a smile of her own.

"Glad I could help," and the smile was returned. Kurogane, Sayuri, and Mokona left to head back to the hotel to meet up with the others and exchange information.

"That lady sure was helpful," Mokona quipped as they left the information center.

"So we know the monsters are the creatures that live in the forest-"

"That pink light that someone described has got to be the feather-"

"And because of the feather's power the animals became tainted by it and turned into monsters," Kurogane finished.

"We sure learned a lot from the nice lady!" Mokona was so excited that he began to hop on top of Kurogane's head. Before the swordsman could retaliate, Sayuri took the white manju-bun-like creature off and admonished him with a look. She knew he didn't try to irritate the man on purpose this time so it was more of a reminder to the little guy that he'd get something sweet if he still behaved.

"You can go back to the hotel Kurogane if you want. I'm going to walk a bit more and get Mokona here the treat I promised him. If you don't mind."

"Hooray! Treat time! Treat time!"

"Do what you want. I'll wait for the others." And so the two went separate ways for the time being.

* * *

While those two were looking for information Jin and Fai were walking and trying their best to gather their own intel. It was easy to get people to talk to them since they knew Jin. Everyone they spoke to was very polite and answered any questions. The two were taking a short break to discuss what information they had gathered currently.

"So far we know that the monsters were here two months ago – I was a part of the patrol notified of their appearance and took part in that first fight – the monsters are intelligent, but aren't rational if provoked; the earliest anyone has encountered them is once the sky turns dark; and no one knows anything about what's made the animals turn into such fiends."

"Perhaps we should go around the town a little bit more and see if we can find anything else out," Fai suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran on the other hand seemed to have not as much luck as the others. "Thank you for your help," Sakura said for about the tenth time, and she and Syaoran bowed in thanks.

"Still no luck. I hope the others are having a better time getting information." Sakura looked bothered and there was a slight frown on her face.

"The one way that I can help everyone…and I can't even help gather information." She let out a sigh. They had stopped walking. Syaoran turned to his princess.

"As long as you try your best." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. When Sakura looked up she saw a smile on Syaoran's face. It gave her comfort. "You've helped me by being there and supporting me. And I'm sure the others are glad that you care for everyone's well being."

"Syaoran…" The young girl smiled thankfully.

"Come on, let's go back to the inn and see what everyone has heard." Syaoran grabbed her hand and led the way back. Sakura looked at their joined hands and smiled again.

'Thank you Syaoran. You've been there from the beginning and always know how to make me feel better.'

* * *

So everyone met back at the inn and were gathered outside.

"Let's see what we've got," Jin said. Kurogane and Sayuri gave what information they found out first. There was some overlap between what they learned and what Jin and Fai did. There was one other piece of information though that the latter had found out.

"There is something else that Fai and I learned," Jin said.

"During one of the battles with the monsters, a fighter saw a giant wolf beast with a feather in its forehead."

"The power of the feather must have infected all of the wild creatures that came in contact with the wolf," Sayuri reasoned.

"Then all we have to do is find the wolf and get the feather from it." The look in Syaoran's eyes was one of determination now that they had figured out what animal had the feather. This time it wasn't a person behind the misuse of the feather's power. The forest creatures where just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone was glad though that it wasn't a person they had to fight to get Sakura's feather back.

"Then tonight we can–"

"It's time to go." Kurogane was interrupted by Mokona.

"But…what about the feather?" Sakura wondered.

"It's not here anymore."

"What do you mean not here anymore, runt!"

"Exactly what I said! I can't sense the feather in this world anymore. So...it's time to go to the next one." Mokona opened his mouth and swirls of color formed around the group. They were allowed to say good bye to Jin and Elsa. And then the gang was swallowed up into the vortex of time once again.

* * *

**A/N: Happy April Fool's day everyone! ^_^ I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reads, that includes all my shadow readers. I've decided to allow anonymous reviews for those who don't have an account and want to review my story. I'm trying this out and will see what happens.**


End file.
